Secrets
by DualSix
Summary: The el-team defeat Awakened Karis and saved the world! Well, everyone else's world. But what happened to theirs if one member died? What the member had hidden except from one be something far harder than anything that they've ever handled before?
1. Chapter 1

Raven - Blade master

Rena - Grand Archer

Chung - Iron Paladin

Eve - Code Nemesis

Add - Psychic Tracer

Elesis - Blazing Heart

Elsword - Sword Knight

Aisha - Void Princess

Ara - Yama Raja

 **Hey guys!**

 **Elsword: zzz...**

 **On with the story i guess qwq**

 **By the way, this is my first fan fic! Plis dun hurt me qwq**

 **Narrator's POV**

The el search party has gone into the last dungeon in Sander, The Heart of the Behemoth, to save the world from the Awakened Karis' wrath. After long while of sword clashing, explosions, small earthquakes and usage of potions, awakened Karis finally went down in defeat.

 **Raven's POV**

Huff...Huff...Man I didn't think that the final boss would have been this hard! I leaned against a broken down pillar as I watched my friends do the same. After doing my quest to become a blade master, these dungeons have been a walk in the park. Although, if I never would have changed my class then i would most likely been the first one to die once we stepped foot in the dungeon's boss room.

"Hey...is everyone...huff...alright?" I asked hoping that none got injured too badly.

I heard a scream that echoed through the whole boss' room. It was Rena's. CRAP! I tried to get up but my body just won't move. Everything started slowing down until i saw a figure with long hair and a cannon coming my way and someone else running behind him.

"Raven! We have bad news!" Chung said with tears in his eyes.

"What is it?! Don't tell me that we have more of those things coming on our way!" I really didn't want to move, I was tired to death. I felt as if I was going to die in this horrid place.

The other figure that was running behind Chung then appeared on his side; was Eve. "Negative Raven, it is Elsword, he is in horrible condition. I don't think he's gonna make it after the attack from the enemy that sent him flying through two walls." She said with the monotone voice that she always had but there was a slight tear that ran down her face.

Just hearing that he wasn't going to make it, formed an anger inside of me. "NO! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING THAT WE CAN DO FOR HIM! CHUNG HOW FAR IS A HOSPITAL!? OR RENA, WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE HEALING HIM?!" I didn't want to lose Elsword, he is a very crucial member in the group. He's the one that's always bringing happiness every morning and the rest of us just laugh when he fights with Aisha about the smallest things. I'm pretty sure that no one wants him to die, not even Aisha would want to lose him. I know that for a fact, Elesis won't be able to live with herself if Elsword dies while she's around.

Not caring with all the pain that comes through my body, I forced myself to stand up and run to where there was a small growing light. Please let me make it there in time! I collapse on top of a rock and start getting up again but what I saw was enough to make tears come to my eyes. There was Elsword with a giant hole in his stomach deep enough to see his spinal cord and a leg with deep cuts below his knee, being attempted to being treated by Rena so that we have enough time to get him to the hospital or Glave to heal him. So...this is why Eve said he might not make it...more like not make it at all…I don't want the same thing that happened with Seris, I don't want to see him DIE IN FRONT OF MY EYES! IF ONLY I WOULD HAVE HELPED HIM ON HIS JOB CHANGE ADVANCEMENT! Tears came running down my eyes and no matter what I did...they kept on coming. I looked up and saw as everyone was having a turn with him to say what they wanted to say to him. Aisha was crying her eyes out while trying to see if there was anything that Angkor, the demon king that she made a contract with, could do to save him. Chung was also doing the same and saying his last goodbyes before our friend moved on to being in peace. Eve cried a bit while caressing his cheek instead of slapping him and Rena was trying to heal him a bit while crying and doing everything she could. The same went with Add, even though he wasn't as close to Elsword, I saw them talk when no one was around to see. Then came Elesis...I feel really bad for her...losing the only family member that she has left and now she's going to be the only one left, all alone…

 **Elesis' POV**

NO, PLEASE NO! DON'T TELL ME THIS IS HAPPENING! I saw Elsword get attacked and it sent him through two walls. I knew that he'll be injured but...my little bro won't be beaten that easily, or at least that's what I thought once I ran around the corner with the glowing green light. As soon as I turned around I fell to my knees and tears flowed out my eyes as I saw my half dead brother, Elsword, lying in the middle of the green bubble with Rena trying to keep him alive. Everyone was saying their goodbyes since he was going to die. Aisha cried a lot since she was the one who started liking him after being traveling along with him and the group everywhere. After everyone had said their last words, except for Raven and I it then it came my turn to say my last words to him, I don't think I'll be able to tell him anything. I entered the green bubble and kneeled down by his side.

I grabbed his hand and immediately started crying. "I-I-I'm s-so-o sorry E-E-Els-word! Don't die now! PLEASE DO IT FOR ME!" I didn't want to lose you, I should have been there with you fighting along your side...why…?

I felt his cold hand intertwine with mine as he struggled to speak. "I-it's ok Elesis...at least no one else got hurt. I should have done the right thing and job changed back then before coming here."

I lowered my head and cried as much as i can. Eve came in to get me so that Raven could talk to him, but I wanted to stay there until he died. After a while of crying and screaming, Eve helped me out as Raven walked inside the bubble.

 **Ravens POV (Again :D)**

Oh no… it's my turn now. I don't want to do this, please I just can't stand to see him like this. I walked inside the green bubble and kneeled beside my dying friend. "Elsword...why...WHY DID YOU TRY TO BEAT ONE OF THE ENEMIES BY YOURSELF?! I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU BUT I WAS TOO BUSY! DAMN IT!" I buried my face in the sleeve of my blade master jacket and cried into it. I kept on crying until I heard his voice.

"R-Raven… please don't blame yourself...I made the decision on my own to attack the enemy. I think it's the right thing for something to happen for someone that tried to think that he could do something to he-help beat her. Huff...huff. Tell everyone that I'll see them all again someday, b-b-but before I go…" he signaled me to come closer. I leaned in closer and he said something that made my eyes go wide. "Go...to the abandoned room in the dungeon were in...there you will find two people to help you... t-take Chung and Add with you... you'll need him to break down t-the door with...his cannon...and Add can help with the nasod technology... but you need a necklace of the three swords...and one last thing, d-don't let Elesis go in if she goes with you three, she won't be able to handle it. Huff huff...goodbye Raven..." and with that he died trying to say something. _What did he mean by the necklace of the three swords?_ The green bubble then slowly faded away and there I was in the middle holding Elsword's dead body in my arms. I heard all the girls cry loudly all except for Eve. Don't worry Elsword, Chung, Add and I will avenge you.

 **And done!**

 **Elsword and Elesis: *Glares***

 **Think I'll go run now. Yeah running sounds nice... o ~o *Runs for lyfe***

 **Elsword and Elesis: *Run after* Get back here!**

 **Raven: Can I end it?**

 **Whatever makes you happy! *still running for lyfe***

 **Raven: Yes. Ahem... *Makes Fist* Thank you! And please re- *Gets kicked by Rena to the side***

 **Rena: Move! I wanna do this! Please ra- *Gets dropped in a hole* Hey!**

 **Valak: HAHAHAHA! Behold the ultimate Valak prank!**

 **Others except Ara: *Arguing***

 **Ara: *Laughs Nervously* Ehahaha...Sorry about this...Anyways. Please review!~**


	2. We Got This! :D

**Hey gaiz D:  
Everyone: Why the face?  
Idek o3o  
Elsword: Am I alive now?  
No, you're still ded  
Elsword: *Cry in corner*  
Elesis: *Glare*  
Onwiththestorybye!**

 **I do not own Elsword :3**

 **Narrator's POV**

The El-Search party came out of the dungeon with faces that had sorrow all over them. They all came out: Raven, Add, Eve, Rena, Aisha, Chung, and lastly Elesis. All came out except for their friend Elsword. A red-haired swordsman was the only unlucky one inside the last boss battle. Raven and Chung both carrying a small frame in which contains the friend and younger brother to all of the members of the el-search party. Months later, Elsword was buried in the Ruben cemetery. After the burial there wasn't much energy flowing around the house without Elsword and Aisha arguing about the smallest things. One day an object in the living room in which the El-search party fell on the ground and shattered on the floor.

 **Chung's POV**

I woke up to a start at 5:30 in the morning, after hearing the sound glass shattering on to the floor, come from the living room. I ran to the living room to find glass everywhere on the floor and three pieces of light silver connected to a small necklace. Huh, kinda weird that Elsword's three sword necklace came back into its glass case. Last time I remember it wasn't there a couple of months ago. I quickly put it into my pocket just to keep it safe while I tried to get another case for it. I turned around to see both Raven and Add coming to me.

Raven held out his hand "Chung give me the necklace, please I need it" Raven commanded.

"No, this is Elsword's necklace that he never let anyone touch! I'm going to keep it safe until I get another case for it!" I quietly spoke.  
Raven stepped closer to me and his hair started to cover his eyes.

"Chung, let's go outside. If the girls hear us talking about him, they'll explode on us for sure". Raven grabbed me by the shoulder and lead me outside by the tree followed along by a irritated Add.

We arrived at the tree in the middle of Ruben. Luckily there's not really anyone awake at this time except for Anne and Hagus. Raven finally let me go and held out his hand for the necklace. "Raven, just tell me what you want Elsword's three sword necklace for..." He probably wanted it for himself so he can have power or something.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me against the tree. "Look, if I don't get that necklace his death may never be avenged so please!" His voice started getting a bit scratchy. I didn't want to see Raven like this. Not since that day. "He told me to only tell you and Add because he knew the girls would cry again and he doesn't want that!"

"What exactly did he tell you...Raven? And why not tell the girls, even though they're going to cry, they'll be happy to right?!"  
Raven sighed but then decided to tell us what we were going to do, "He said there's an abandoned room somewhere in one of the sander dungeons. Add, do you know of this room?"

Add sighed but nodded, "Yea, I know where it is, it's in the last dungeon that we did. Couldn't ever break down the door though. Why, you ask?"

Both Raven and I face palmed and gave a deep sigh. "You weren't listening were you Add? We said it was to avenge Elsword's death. Besides he told me there would be some nasod technology that you could use."

Add's face lit up as if he just got something he always wanted. "Then what are we doing just standing around for. Let's go now! Kehahahaha!" He kept jumping up and down. I guess it was his way of having a tantrum or something. Can't really blame him though, he's in love with nasod technology. He's been surrounded by it for years...

After we all agreed what we were going to do we heard a rustle in the bushes behind Raven. Raven sighed, "We know you're there so just come out Elesis"

The bushes moved and out stepped a figure with red hair. "As sharp as always huh Raven? So what's this we're talking about?"  
Raven ruffled his dark hair and sighed, "It's nothing Elesis, just go back inside please..."

Elesis removed her sword from its sheath and held it in one hand, "I'm not going to have to use force now am I?" A small thick mark appeared on her forehead and both Add and I sweat dropped.

Raven also un-sheathed his sword and got into a battle stance. "I'm sorry Elesis but if it means to battle with you in order to make you stay then I will". He ran towards Elesis while she did the same.

 **Raven's POV**

 _Crap! Why did I have to say that?! Oh well, it's worth a try to beat the captain of the red knights..._ I rushed at Elesis with my sword in my hand and she did the same. Once she was close enough she tried doing one of her combos. I used a shadow step to go behind her and then did a black hole combo. The last slash after the small black hole that immobilized her sent Elesis flying a few feet away. Well so far so good, but where did she go?! Next thing I know, I'm the one being sent flying.  
"Fire Play!"

I saw a smile form on her lips as she then used another skill. _What the f-?! Is this even possible?_ "Blazing Dance! It's over Raven!"

 **BOOM!**

I closed my eyes in defeat as I lay on the ground but the attack never came. I opened my eyes and I think I may be dreaming but there standing in front was another version of me with long raven black hair that had some red streaks on it that reaches down to around his waist. Everything about him was different. The promo gear, the nasod hand, his face expression and even his sword. Who is he!  
The other me shouted a skill I've never heard of before. "Ignition crow-Incineration!" I look beside him and there's flames everywhere on the battle field that Elesis and I were using. "You're just gonna sit there or you gonna get up and beat her?!" His tone of voice was fierce and commanding, way more different than mine. He held out his hand and I took it. I got up and there was a gust around me. What the f- Another voice popped into my head. 'Relax Mas, I'm just switching your arm with mine for now, after this the arm will disappear and you'll have your own nasod hand back.' The gust disappeared and there was Elesis struggling to get up along with Chung and Add. They all looked at me and their mouths dropped.

"R-Rav-v-en?! What happened to your hand?!"

I looked at it and my hand small sparks of fire coming out of it. "He wasn't kidding was he hehe... now then, shall we continue our battle Elesis?"

"DIFFERENT HAND OR NOT BRING IT!" She then came rushing at me and jumped into the air and threw some fireballs at me. I rolled out of the way, jump into the air and shoot out missiles covered in flames down and they hit her continuously until she fell and hit the ground. Elesis stood up and shook her head. "You're mine!" She rushed at me once again.

"I can't lose! Hragh!" She rushed at me again and threw even more fireballs.  
I used another active skill which threw fire grenades and left some fire patches on the grass. Yes! Hitstun! "It's over!" I slammed my hand on the ground and volcanic eruptions started coming out of it. "Giga Prominence!" _It burns…_ I finished the skill and saw Elesis lying on the ground. Finally, it was over. I walked over to her and stabbed my sword into the ground a couple of inches away from her. "It's over Elesis, I win. Guess his hand came in handy." In a couple of minutes later the commander's nasod hand slowly faded away and the particles fused with my body.

Chung and Add came running over to the two of us. "Raven what in the hell was that?!"

I looked up at the sky and sighed. Thanks for helping me other me, I appreciate it. I started to sit down and I heard his voice, again? Hmph, yeah yeah. Anyways, I'll be helping you from now on but you just need some practice to switch classes. Oh nice, so that means I can switch classes with just some practice?! I should go tell my friends about this! "Hey you guys I - OUCH" my hand then started to heat up and some of my HP went down. 'You Idiot, if they find out then there will be problems! Jeez Blade, and I thought you would be smarter than Reck over here... their classes will come out when the time is right. So for now just don't speak a word to them at all. Veteran Commander out.' Huh, so his class name is Veteran Commander? Kinda cool haha.

Chung stared at me while Add was poking me with his dynamos. "Uh, hey Raven you ok? You don't seem like yourself after that battle with Elesis."

I blinked back into reality and just looked at the ground where Elesis lie starring up at the navy blue sky. "Uuuuhhhh, yea. I was just thinking of something."

Elesis finally started sitting and coughing a bit. "Ouch...jeez Raven. Didn't think you could use fire like little red me. I thought you were a melee person like Chung over here".

"HEY! When are we going to that place Raven! I'm tired of waiting so let's GO!" Should have figured that Add would be pissed about now. "I need those codes so that my queen will bow to me MWAHAHAHA"

All three of us sweat dropped while Add was having his fairy tale over there. Chung stood up went to go calm him down. "Add calm yourself, you'll probably end up waking everyone up with that laugh. By the way Raven, what were you thinking about not too long ago?"  
I was still looking at the ground. I want to say what the veteran commander was telling me but then remembered that he said there'll be trouble if they find out. Ughhh, I don't lie but then for this, I guess I'm going to have to now. "What are we going to do when Aisha, Eve, and er...Rena find out when we're gone?"

Elesis blinked and then her face lit up, "So, does that mean you're letting me go Raven?! You're not going to make me stay since I lost?!"  
I laughed a bit and then put a hand on her shoulder causing her to blush. "Yes Elesis, that means you can go. But before Rena and those two wake up, go inside the house and get your pack quickly."

"Thank you Raven!" She gave me a quick hug and ran to the house to get her mini travel pack.  
Chung walked next to me and set his cannon down. "Oi Raven, You sure it's fine that Elesis is going? I mean she might not be able to handle what is in that dungeon."

"Yeah, I'm sure Chung. Anyways I'll stay with her in case she can't handle it." And with that Elesis came out running out of the small house we have in Ruben. Once she got where we were, I started explaining the plan. "Alright, so we'll travel on foot to Bethma and stop there for something to eat and then we'll keep moving onto Feita. We'll stay there for the night and I'll explain what we do from there tomorrow morning. Everybody get the plan?"

Chung and Elesis smiled and both said the same thing. "Yes Cap'n!" Add on the other hand was a different say. "Yeah yeah, let's go now!" And with that we went off to Bethma.

 **Somewhere in a giant mysterious room**

A pair of red crimson eyes open and the figure in the room starts speaking "Heh, seems like Knight over here told that Blade Master about this place. Seems like were going to have some company in a bit"  
Another pair of sharp crimson orbs open on the cliff with in the giant open, "Let them come, they won't be able to survive at all against us two together now will they. Besides, we'll have the body ready to go by the time they get here heh".


End file.
